1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor unit, that is, a passive element for holding or discharging electric charges by electrostatic capacitance, and a method of manufacturing the same and a capacitor unit.
2. Related Background Art
As electronic equipment becomes more precise, a decrease in size and an increase in capacity are strongly demanded for capacitors, including the chip capacitors used for electronic equipment. Lately the development of technology to enable a decrease in size and an increase in capacity by decreasing the thickness of the layers and increasing the number of layers of a chip capacitor, and by implementing a super-fine structure at the particle size level, is ongoing.
For DRAM as well, size is decreasing and capacity is increasing along with the subdivision of DRAM cells. An available method of manufacturing a DRAM cell is forming a gate trench in a p-type silicon substrate in an NMOS transistor region, forming an insulation film on an inner wall face of the gate trench, and forming a gate electrode thereon.